I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: KaidohXOC . Aiden Suzaku is a normal teenage girl on the Seigaku Girls Regulars. I mean, it's not as if she has a secret life, and you know, has a crazed killer after her. She's just normal. Haha. Yeah, okay.


"Oh, come on Aiden-chan!"

"No no no!" I protested.

"Come on!! You were dared!!" Suraika argued. I glared at her, shaking my head quickly at my doubles partner, and best friend.

"Never ever." I crossed my arms over my chest. I regretted it almost immediately as the black bikini I was wearing showed more then normal. I uncrossed my arms and looked away from her pouting features and pleading silver eyes.

"Oh why not?" She asked.

"Because!" I answered simply. It meant, in my own way, 'because I don't want to!' and she knew it.

"All you have to do is a simple dare! C'mon Ai-chan!" Chiharu cut in, pleading me with her own forest green eyes.

"No!!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, dear. I had to do much worse things when I was your age!" Raina interviened, placing down the snack tray she'd brought for us.

"But Raina!" I protested to the woman who was, in all aspects, a mother to me.

She shook her head at me with a laugh, "Please, it's nothing, that's how me and Tako got together!"

I frowned at the mention of my foster father, and pouted at my foster _mother_. "But Raina, That ended well, obviously! What if this doesn't?"

"Then you can smack them later." She chuckled at the looks of 'Hey!' and 'What did she just say?!' and 'Eep' that came from the female Seigaku Regulars' Tennis Club at her words.

"Can I do it now?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Now just go with your dare, sweetheart! Just...change into something other then your bathing suits!" She chuckled at the bikini-clad girls infront of her.

"PLEASE. I don't want the girl I claim as a daughter to run around in public in a bikini!" Tako's voice cut in, his features in a sort of twitch as his brown eyes seemed annerved at the thought.

"You really want me to do this?! You're practically my dad! Dads don't want daughters to do these things!!" I whined.

"Aiden Suzaku, you will do this dare right this instant." Raina tried to sound scolding, but ended up laughing at her own lack of enthusiasm on the subject.

I pouted, "Raina and Tako Suzaku, I don't wanna!"

"Aiden, do I really have to call you by your original name?" Tako sighed. I glared.

"No, you don't." He just laughed.

"What harm will it do, isn't he the boy you like anyway?" He shrugged.

"No! He's the teammate of the guy I like!"

"Oh, in that case, I'm against this." He turned to look at the girls, though, a look a mischeif in his eyes.

"Tako...what are you planning?" Raina frowned at him. She'd only been teasing of me actually doing it, to tease me a bit. She didn't really agree with it.

"Just that half of the dare is okay, just not the other half." he replied. Her eyes widened as she smiled in realization, and my jaw almost dropped.

"You don't mean..." I trailed off, as the memory of the dare's words came to mind.

_**"Aiden, I dare you to dress up in that dress your mom got for you, and go to Takashi Kuwamura's Sushi Shop, and ask out Inui Sadeharu, since we heard they're having Sushi there to congradulate their win." Suraika dared.**_

"I get what you mean!" Suraika laughed, "Alright, I change the dare." She laughed.

"To what?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Aiden, I dare you to dress up in that dress your mom got for you, and go to Takashi Kuwamura's Sushi Shop, and confess your undying love for your cruuushhh." She teased. My face went terror struck, and she laughed, "Kidding. I dare you to dress up for the ball thing that I'm having at my place, and dance at least once with your crush. Because I'm making ABSOLUTELY SURE, whether I have to blackmail them or not, All of Seigaku's Boys' Regulars go. Whether they like it or not."

"Now that Idea I can agree with."Tako laughed. Raina nodded in agreement.

"But that means a DRESS!!" I whinned.

"Yes, tomboy-chan, a dress!" I glared at Misako. "And, Tako-san, what did you mean by her 'original' name?"

I bit my lip. None of my team knew I was adopted, they thought I called my 'Parents' by their first names as a joke between us. Also, they didn't know that Aiden Suzaku wasn't the name I was born with. They weren't told. At all. Everything they knew about my past, and slight present, was just things off the top of our heads that we told them.

"A nickname we made for her when she was younger. Don't worry about it, I'd rather not get attacked." Raina waved it off, sending me a meaningful look, which I returned--albeit hiding it in a fake glare, but she got it.

"Oh, alright then, nevermind!" Misako shrugged. I resisted the urge to hug Raina for her quick-mind, and sighed in relief instead.

"Anyway, dress up nice!" Suraika laughed.

"But nice means jeans.." I pouted.

"The red dress your mom bought for you, heels, accessories, and hair and make-up done." She specified. I groaned.

"Heels?"

"Yes. Heels." All girls and Tako put in.

I stood akwardly in the ballroom of Suraika's mansion, watching everyone dance. Unlike the other Female Tennis Regulars, I was not very good with wearing dresses, dressing up, anything of the sort. Yet, here I was, dressed in a bright red dress with a matching shawl, heels, pearl necklace and matching earrings, glaring at Suraika across the room.

"May I ask who you are glaring at so angrily?" A familiar voice asked.

"The hostess." was my only answer.

"Ah? And why would you want to glare at the host of such a...wonderful party? Though I must admit, it pales in comparison to Ore-sama's party." Atobe drawled.

"Because I am a tomboy who enjoys ending up playing sports and getting covered in mud and grime, and hates to wear dresses, put on any kind of fancy, hard-to-do makeup, accessories, and most of all...HEELS. And yet, my best friend found a way to force me to come here..." I replied. '_And yet it's better then the other dare which involves me asking out Inui Sadeharu... And...better yet, Suraika's return glare.' _I glanced at the aformentioned best friend, then to the clock, and smirked as her terrified eyes met mine, '_Which, coincidentally, should be happening in about a minute and a half. And-if not on that exact time, I can dare her again something worse!'_ She seemed to gulp in fright, and I ran over, ignoring Atobe's ramboling about how girls should love dressing up, and right infront of her.

"Noowwww." I chimed happily. The rest of our team lined up with small giggled.

"Oh, Kami-sama, let this work out alright!" Suraika pleaded, before marching off and over toward the victim of her worry. Shuichiro Oishi. Poor boy.

I walked a foot behind her and hid behind random people while going, just as I knew my teammates were doing. I pulled my digital camera out of my red sequinned purse and turned it on, once in distance of a good picture place, and watched the dare unfold.

Suraika walked up and tapped Oishi on the shoulder. He spun around and looked at her in confusion, before smiling at her.

"Suraika-san! Your party is amazing, thank you for inviting me." He bowed.

"Y-you're welcome, Oishi-kun." Then her blush increased ten fold, "Sumimasen, about this." He straightened up in confusion, just as she leaned up and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock, but she pulled away before he could do anything. But I had managed to get a practically close-up picture just as she kissed him, and he had blinked at the exact moment she had, and it looked like they had closed their eyes in happiness. I smirked at the image on the camera's screen, and giggled.

"Fsshhuuu, what are you doing?" I jumped nearly a foot in the air as I spun around to come face-to-face with Kaoru Kaidoh. A blush instantly caked my face.

"K-kaidoh-san...I-I was just...Um...I..--" Misako cut off my ramboling as she called.

"Oi! Aiden, get over here! Tako wants you!" I almost sighed in relief as I blushed and bowed to Kaidoh a goodbye, before rushing over to aformentioned people.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you both?" I asked. They rolled their eyes and laughed, but Tako's face turned serious as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the ballroom. I looked at him in confusion as he leaned nearer to whisper.

"Raina just called me. Someone called the house asking for you. But they didn't say Aiden." My eyes widened in realization and I almost sank to my knees.

"No no no no no! Tako, what do I do?!" He supported me by my shoulders, and frowned, sighing.

"I don't know, Aiden. I don't know. They said their name was...Kira though. And that you probably remembered the number to contact him." He explained.

"Kira..." I let the name trail of my lips, not sure how to feel about the depression that I felt after realizing it had been three years since I'd uttered the name.

"Aiden? Are you alright? You seem a bit down, and more then you should be!" Suraika cheerfully exclaimed the last bit, though worried.

"I-I'm fine, Sura-chan. What do you mean 'I should be'? There sounded like a hint...there..." I trailed off as arms encircled around Suraika's waist, and I followed them up to Oishi Suichiro.

"Oh..my...Hah! I told you!" I cheered, momentarily forgetting the problems at hand.

"Shut up." She whined.

"You didn't do your dare yet, and there's only an hour left!" She teased, winking at me. I frowned, other thoughts comming to mind.

"Sorry,..I'm a little...distracted." I sighed. Worry crossed her features as she turned to look at Oishi.

"I'll talk to you in a bit, this is girl talk that you wouldn't get." He looked confused, but kissed her cheek with a nod, and left to find his friends. She turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"An...old friend contacted me today...and... I don't like that he found my number." I couldn't say what he really was, nor could I explain to her my reasons of worry.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I...I'm not allowed to explain it..or rather..I...it hurts too much to try. I...I'm sorry, but re-dare me sometime, I have to go home." I shook my head, and bowed, rushing out the door.

"Sumimasen, Suraika-chan, But it's something only Raina and I know, she didn't even tell us herself. She can't talk even a word about it. Gomennasai." Tako placed a hand on her shoulder, before bowing and running off after me, Leaving a confused and VERY worried Suraika in his wake.

"Suzaku? Suzaku! SUZAKU! Pay attention!" My teacher snapped. I blinked in confusion, before my face flushed.

"G-gomennasai!" I winced slightly. I hadn't known she was calling me. I had been so caught up this last week with worrying about my past, that I forgot I was Aiden Suzaku now... I was stuck in the past name.

"Hmph. Get yourself together, or this will be the end to a bad week for you." She walked back to the board to continue writing down the math problems on the board. I didn't notice Suraika look at me worridly, as she had been doing all week, nor Kaidoh's curious glance, or Momoshiro's also-worried, but-also-confused one.

_'How did he find me? Why has he contacted me? Why? What did he mean by 'Never forget me, 'Aiden'.' What did he mean?Why, Kira, why have you looked for me?'_ I wondered. I numbly did the board problems, as more thoughts crossed my head. _'If he found me...then...What has happened? Should I return his call again? What will he say this time if I do? Oh, why is my life so confusing now?'_

Another thought hit me, and I paused from finishing a problem, _'Maybe because I'm pretending to be someone I'm not? Maybe because this isn't my life? I'm living a brand-new one...but it seems the old found a way to get to the new...'_

"SUZAKU!"

"Gomennasai, Sensei! I was doing my work!"

"Suzaku-san, what is wrong with you? You haven't been at your best for a week. What's going on?" The coach asked.

"Nothing, Sensei. Gomennasai, I'll do my best today." My voice was soft and sad though, much different from the normal strong, content tone I was known for. That only made her worry more.

I did better in practice, but I made small mistakes, things I'd never done before. And, most of all, It seemed my heart..was not in the game, nor was my mind.

"Oishi!" Suraika cried, running into the boys' courts after the girls' was finished up and Aiden had left. She ran directly into his arms, and clutched his t-shirt.

"Suraika! What is it?!" He asked, hugging her worridly.

"Something's wrong with Aiden!" She began, no one but Ryuzaki noticed Kaidoh tense up just slightly, "She's been like in a trance for the whole week since the ball, and all I know is that some 'old friend' of hers called her that night, and that she said she didn't like that he had found her number. She won't tell me anything, and I'm worried! She's my best friend!" She finished with a sob, and Oishi's eyes widened as he felt his shirt dampen.

"Suraika, I'm sorry, but we can't make her tell us. She'll tell us when she's ready. Until then, just trust that she knows how to handle herself." Oishi sighed.

"That's the thing...I'm not sure she can..." She replied, the whole rest of the girls' team nodded.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Aren't you her best friend? And doubles partner?" Kaidoh hissed.

"I've only known her two years! She's never mentioned much about her past, so an 'old friend' can't be good!" She growled. "All I know is that her family and her moved here two years ago! And a few stories of good times with her family! That's all about her past."

"Why would she not talk about it?" Eiji wondered aloud, and everyone agreed.

"Miss Suzaku, Is Aiden home? I haven't seen her all week! And last week she was like she was in a trance! Is everything okay?" Suraika's concerned voice asked from the reciever. Raina sighed.

"Everything is okay, she's just come down with the flu. She should be fine by monday, sweety." She hated lying to the girl, but if Aiden didn't want her knowing, she couldn't help it. It was her choice.

"Oh, maybe that's why she's been weird, because of her getting a cold! Thanks, I feel better now! Hope she feels good soon! We miss her, bye Raina-san!" Raina said goodbye, and hung up.

I sat on the back of the couch, watching her, no flushed cheeks from flu, no fever. Perfectly okay, except for my blank eyes. The normal hyper electric blue color to them had dulled to a barely electric, numb looking blue.

"Aiden...They are worried about you! Why won't you let anyone in?" Raina asked.

I resisted the tears ready to spring up, "I'll only get hurt more! And if he does come...who knows if _they _will too...I don't want to endanger them...they're all I've got."

I sat on the kitchen table, the day after Suraika's call and my 'flu'. I chewed a bit of toast idly, and let my thoughts wander anywhere they wanted. Though, lately, that always meant one place...the past. The one place I hadn't thought of until two weeks ago, when I'd found out about _his _call. Before then..I'd purpously sealed off all thoughts there..but lately...That's the only place they wander too.

_Briiing_. _Briiinngg_.

I ran over to the phone, but hesitated to put my hand on the reciever, before it rung again, and I gulped, picking up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, there you are, how are you?" the familiar voice droaned. My face paled as I stuttered out an answer.

"W-why do you care?" Then, since I was on the question tirade, "Where did you find me from? How did you get this number? What do you want?!"

"Oh, why wouldn't I care, _Imouto-chan_? I found you because I looked, dear sister. What do I want? I want my little sister back. Where she belongs. And your number? In the _local _phone book." The line went cut.

I put the phone on the reciever. "Local...phonebook?"

"Aiden, Why are you so pale? Is it because of your flu?" Misako asked.

"H-hai, Misako-senpai." I murmured, looking at my desk.

"Senpai? Since when have you called me that?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Neh? You are my senpai."

"But it's always Misa-chan..." _Or at least_, Misako thought, _It used to be..._

It was Monday morning and I was sitting at my desk, staring at Misako in confusion, or, rather, faked confusion. I honestly was filled with too much worry and other unhappy emotions to be confused about anything other then..Kira. Everything went back to him lately. And that made me remember... Local phonebook...

"Alright, class, I'd like to announce that we have a new student today. Everyone please welcome Kira Yabato." Sensei walked in, followed by a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and electric blue eyes filled with energy. Several glances went from the boy, to me, to the boy, noting the identical features the two of us had...and my shocked and frightened face.

"Yabato-kun, why don't you introduce yourself?" Sensei asked.

"Ah, Hai. I'm Kira Yabato, and I like playing tennis, animals, photography, and teasing my family members." Kira grinned, until his eyes fell on me and he grinned bigger.

Suraika glanced at me and saw the white-pale color of my face and she frowned in worry. She saw my eyes then...and noted for the first time that...they were filled with fright and worry...

"Alright, any questions?" Sensei asked.

A boy with brown hair raised his hand, and Kira grinned at him, "Hai?"

"Are you and Suzaku-chan related? You're identical!" he exclaimed. Kira's grinn seemed to widen.

"Ah? Aide-chan? No, we grew up together though!"

"Suzaku-chan! You never mentioned you had a cute childhood friend like him! Introduce me later!" One of the preppy girls, who sat behind me, whispered.

"He's not a current friend for a reason." I hissed back in return. She looked confused.

"Alright, Yabato-kun, you can have a seat near Suzaku-chan, seeing as she is your childhood buddy." Sensei added.

"Hai, sensei." He took the seat to my right, which was a two seater, me on the left, and grinned at me. "Hey, Aide-chan! Eh? You look pale!"

"Flu." I lied. His eyes flashed with mischeif for a split second, but I caught it. Oh, Kami-sama help me.

"Aide-chan!" Kira's voice called. I froze in place immediately in fright, before rushing off to the table where I always sat with the female regulars. I plopped down between Chiharu and Suraika and mouthed.

'Don't let him sit here!' But one of the members, thinking I had a crush on him-she didn't know me so well-, called to him.

"Kira-kun!!" I glared at her fiercely, and she only smirked.

"Ah, arigatou, Yuza-chan!" Kira took the seat directly across from me, and I tensed visibly, causing Suraika and Chiharu to be slightly alarmed. Something rung in Suraika's head at that moment.

_"An...old friend contacted me today...and... I don't like that he found my number." _

She mentally cursed at Yuza. If this was the boy that made her so introvert, then he wasn't as nice as he seemed.

"Oi! Aiden!" A familiar voice called. I turned around, to see Eiij waving his arms at me.

I turned to the others, "Excuse me." I stood and ran over to Eiji.

"Hai, Eiji?" I asked.

"You looked a bit tense, figured I'd save you! Nya!" He grinned.

"I should hug you." And I did just that. "Arigatou!! My knight in shinning armour!" I let go and he looked very confused, along with the other regulars.

"What, you crushing on that Yabato guy?" Momo asked.

"No." My eyes darkened, and I looked down, "Far from it."

"Neh? What do you mean?" Eiji asked.

"It's...something I don't feel like explaining, Eiji-kun... Gotta go...bye." I reluctantly walked back to the table, where I sat down across from Kira. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, a frown on his lips.

"No, friend." I corrected. He pouted-though I knew it was fake.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore!" He whined. I glared at him, letting all my hatred freeze him in shock. My fellow Female Regulars gaped at the intensity of it, suprised that I could hold such fury and malice. I stood abruptly and stormed out of the cafeteria, followed by curious and suprised gazes. Also, three worried ones.

Suraika.

Oishi.

And Kaoru Kaidoh.

"Aide-chan, can I walk you home?" Kira's voice called, innocently.

"No." My voice was lined with malice and hatred.

"Aiden! That's no way to talk to one of your friends!" Ryuzaki protested.

"He is NOT a friend!" I growled. I clenched my fists, both Male and Female Regulars watching me intensely.

"Aww, don't be mean, Aide-chan!" Kira pouted.

"Mean is nowhere near what I want to be! It's the understatement of the century. Just...LEAVE ME ALONE, KIRA. I don't know what you came here for. I don't know why. But LEAVE." I hissed.

"I'm here for you and you know that!" He growled, letting his facade slip.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared at him right in the eye, "I am NOT going back there. Not now. Not ever. Nothing you say will make me go back there!"

"Oh? What about Taro." My eyes widened and I dropped him.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Taro. He's there. Don't you miss your little brother?" I glared at him intensely.

"Taro DIED. I was THERE remember?! I had to watch the entire thing!" I completely forgot about the others next to us, confused, as we argued.

"No, another Taro. Dad named him after the first." He smirked, and my breath caught in my throat.

"LIAR." I hissed.

"Me? If I've been well informed, which, apparently I have, YOU are the liar between us. I am telling truth. You aren't even telling anyone your real name! Nor about your family, anything! Why, does it hurt? Huh, _Imouto_?" Kira smirked.

"YES. It hurts! If you had a heart you would know that, KIRA. I don't use my real name, because I've been adopted, and they allow me to go by a different one! My family?! HAH!" I laughed in his face, "Family doesn't leave you on the street at five years old to defend yourself! Family doesn't MURDER your YOUNGER BROTHER. The only family I have is the family that took me in! NOT the one YOU'RE from!"

All the regulars were gaping at us in shock. None had known I was adopted. None had known I'd lived on the street. None had known about Taro. None had known any of this.

"We have the same blood, Imouto! We are TWINS. Family...is family! BLOOD tied, _Aiden Suzaku_. Or maybe I should say; Daisuki, Kiri Lynn ." Kira snickered.

"You know what; Thanks, Kira. For ruining the life I'd lived for two years. The life where I had friends, where I had FAMILY, where I had gotten rid of EVERYTHING that hurt me. What a wonderful TWIN I have. I hope your happy. Because, I'm NOT." His eyes suddenly filled with hurt and regret. Genuine hurt and regret. Nothing but those words could have ever cut through the ice around his heart. And she'd found them. It was like a key and a lock, when you have a million odd keys, but only one fits. She'd picked the right one without even a thought of the others.

"Kiri...I..." I shook my head at him, and he stopped.

"You ruined everything. I was finally content. I was finally...happy. And you ruined it." I took off and he tried to call for me, but his voice was gone. He turned to the shocked faces of the Seigaku members, and sighed.

"You want to know everything, don't you?" They nodded, and Kaidoh and Suraika couldn't have had worse glares.

_**"Ne, Taro-kun, come to daddy!" The malicious voice of Kizaku Daisuki called to his two year old soon. His five year old daughter and son followed behind to make sure nothing happened to the boy. Kizaku was not to be trusted. Taro ran obediantly to Kizaku, and stared into the cold brown eyes that matched his own. Kiri and Kira tensed. They knew something bad was going to happen. Kizaku never used that sugary-sweet voice for anything but the calm before the storm.**_

_**"Yeah, daddy?" Taro asked.**_

_**"What is this I hear about you playing that WRETCHED game?!" He screamed, dropping the happy voice.**_

_**"B-b-but...I just wanted to see what it was like!" Taro argued. He recieved a slap to the face, and Kira held back an angry Kiri.**_

_**"I forbade that game. And you DEFIED Me. SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. Let this serve as a warning, Kira. Kiri. Do NOT play that game." Kizaku screamed, grabbing the two year old and wailing on him like no tomorrow. Kiri screamed and tried to struggle out of her twin's grasp, but he didn't want her to be hurt aswell, and held her back. **_

_**Taro hadn't made it through that beating. The little two year old was no more.**_

"He KILLED your brother?!" Momoshiro exclaimed, hearing the story. Kira didn't look him in the eye. He didn't want anyone to see the hurt in his eyes, nor the longing to apologize to Kiri.

_**"Kira, I...I can't do this! I'm hungry, and I'm tired, and I want a nice warm bed! I'm tired of the street life! I want meals regularly, I want a family who cares! Kira, I want Mom!" A ten year old Kiri protested. She was thin, and practically skin and bones from the five years of street life the two had lived through. Her curly blonde hair was covered in filth and mud, and her baggy cargo pants and tanktop she'd found in a dumpster were practically falling off her petite frame. The shoes on her feet were torn and becomming too tight. Kira wasn't much better. **_

_**His curly short blonde hair was also covered in mud and filth, and he was just a tad bit less thin then Kiri. His baggy blue jeans, and green t-shirt were also practically hanging off him. His shoes were a half-size too big, and his cheeks bore scratches. Kiri's did too.**_

_**"I know, Kiri, I know. I do too...but we can't go back! Who knows what will happen! And..Mom's gone!" He shook his head, his blue eyes shut tightly,"We can't bring her back! We can't find her! She's somewhere in someplace called 'Tokyo'."**_

_**"Kira..." Kiri cried, hugging her brother sadly. He returned it, and both went searching for some food. In the streets of America**._

"Then how'd she get to Japan?" Momo asked.

"She was kidnapped one day, by some really big guy, and I looked continuously, but I couldn't find her. And no matter how much I tried, the police didn't care to look for a missing street girl. They couldn't find her. I don't know how she got here..." Kira sighed.

"How'd you find her here then?" Oishi asked.

_**Kira sat idly near a dumpster. He'd found a large wallet full of money. It was enough for years of food, a bath, maybe even a flight to wherever "Tokyo" was. He'd decided, he was going off to look for his and Kiri's mother. She would help him find her, wouldn't she? Then the good part of the family would be back together...right?**_

_**But he was stopped as a familiar face came into view. Kizaku Daisuki. Kira and Kiri's father."Eh? Kira! I finally found you, eh? Time to come back! Punishment's waiting. And where is that sister of yours? Come now, I have a new son, Taro. What is that wallet?" **_

_**Kizaku had ended up taking the money, and after hearing Kira's false story, on the kidnapper left a randsom and said to find her in Tokyo, Kira, 'Taro 2', and Kizaku used the money to rent a hotel room for a day- for the shower-, get clean clothes, and get a flight here.**_

"So he's HERE?!" Eiji exclaimed. Kira nodded sadly.

"I'd found her by looking in that 'Tennis Monthly' magazine. I'd seen an article on Seigaku's girls Regulars, and recognized her picture. Father hadn't been pleased I'd looked at the magazine, but was happy to find Kiri- or so it seemed. He was angry that she had played Tennis, let alone joined a team." Kira explained.

"Why are you suddenly regretting this? It sounded like you wanted her back with that man!!" Suraika growled.

"No. You have to understand, the past two years I've been looking all around Japan for my sister. I've ended up taking all the punishment he'd felt he needed to give her. I was...jelous. She'd been living in luxury while I had been living poor, and being hit all the time. The part of me that took over..wanted her to take her punishment...not me." Kira sighed.

"Oh...**Wait**!" Suraika perked up, fright on her face.

"What?!" Kira asked.

"You knew where to find her right? Tell me your father **doesn't** know!!" She exclaimed, wide eyes, dropped jaw. Kira's eyes widened in realization, and all the regulars-male and female- jumped up, cursing.

I stood in the doorway of my house, wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, staring at the sight infront of me. Raina and Tako were on the floor with a man standing over them. A familiar man. One I never wanted to see again.

"F-father." I stuttered.

"Ah! Kiri! How nice to see you! I was just asking where you were!" He smirked/grinned evily. I looked at the bruised and battered forms below him and felt my blood boil, and my anger levels rise so high they broke all scale levels.

"YOU JERK!" I ran at him, and before he knew what hit him, he was down for the count with a black eye, and bloody nose. I ended up rolling around, him punching, me punching.

A half hour, maybe hour, passed before Kira and the others ran in, only to see me battered and bruised, with a also-battered-and-bruised father standing over me angrily.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Suraika, Kira, and...Kaidoh screamed, jumping at the man. Suraika was knocked back into Oishi, Kira was punched and knocked to the ground, and Kaidoh kicked Kizaku in the stomache. Kira jumped up and after Kizaku, and Kaidoh went to me.

"Aide-- Kiri, are you alright?" He asked, letting the unfamiliar voice roll off his toung.

"Y-yeah. I-I had worse." He lifted me into his arms, and carried me out the door, while Chiharu followed, cell in hand, talking to the police.

**_REAL WORLD_**

"And that's how the story ends." I repeated to the horror struck children infront of me. They glared at me.

"Nu uh! What happened to Kaidoh and Kiri?!" One girl pouted.

"You're talking to Kiri, and Kaidoh is called Kaoru. He's my husband." They stared at me in shock.

"No way, old lady!" One boy protested.

I laughed, "Kaoru!!" I called. He came out of the study, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hai, Kiri?" He asked.

"Ahh!! It is true!" The girl exclaimed. "What happened to your dad then?!"

"He was arrested and death-sentanced. And Kira lives next door to us." I laughed.

"Okaa-san!!" two twins yelled, running out of the study. Ebony hair grazed the girls' shoulders, and the boy's ears, and electric blue eyes displayed worry.

"Hai, Sakari? Hai, Taro-kun?" I asked.

"We can't find Mika." They replied.

"You lost your three year old sister?" Kaoru sweatdropped. I slapped my forehead.

"Mika!" I called, she popped out from behind the kitchen door with a grin.

"Yeah, Mommy?" The twins deadpanned, and Kaoru sighed, walking back into his study.

"I LOVE YOU KAORU!!" I laughed.

"LOVE YOU TOO, KIRI!" He called back, though I knew he rolled his eyes at me.

"The End?" The little boy laughed.

"Hai, the end."

--

media./image/dresses/ktaft/Elysesbridesmaiddress.jpg?o24 her dress

And, did you like it? It was different then I usually write (I think), but I think it's cute. Tell me what you think!!

-Michy


End file.
